


interim

by nxpenthe



Series: jigsaws, love letters [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light Angst, bittersweet ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxpenthe/pseuds/nxpenthe
Summary: they love each other; but sometimes it's a resting period of feelings more than reality





	interim

It's not possible for either to be with one another.  
  


It was common understanding between the two of them that nothing would unfold from this relationship, and yet, the two of them decided to make the most of limited time.

  
Sana's in the crook of Nayeon's arm, cuddled against her side as her lips graze the girl's neck with every breath; Nayeon twitches, trying to prevent the ticklish sensation from ruining the interim of peace the two rarely shared. They're both fully clothed, a first in a long time, but Nayeon doesn't mind as her lips graze the forehead of the sleeping girl, her own eyes fluttering closed in a moment's time.

  
\--

  
They met offhandedly. A friend of a friend, Sana was abroad for a year in Korea, Nayeon just happened to be there with her.

  
"Minatozaki Sana," Jihyo had introduced the two of them. "Im Nayeon."

  
(Jihyo, Nayeon later learns, knows almost everyone on campus. It's impressive. Also, a tad bit scary.)

  
Sana had tried to shake her hand with her left hand before blushing, realizing her error and promptly switching arms. Nayeon had laughed, and the two hit off from there.

  
The first time it happened, the two hooked up sloppily; A random love hotel room being booked, alcohol fueling their systems and clouding judgement, but Nayeon definitely enjoyed the way Sana laughed and squirmed when they eventually fell on top of the bed in a drunken mess.

  
The next day, surprisingly, ended up okay with the two getting brunch with nothing being spoken of the night before. Had it not been for the physical evidence of red marks scattered across Sana's neck, and the pain at the root of her hair from having been tugged on so much, Nayeon would have believed she dreamed the entire thing.

  
Sana, however, just laughed it off, refusing to comment on the sparks that flew in every fleeting glance.  

  
\--

  
"I'm leaving in half a year," Sana had said. Nayeon looks upwards, beanie crooked on her head from having stooped over so long, eyes dim from staring at faded font on her dreadfully old textbook.

  
It's the first time they talk about the inevitable, but Nayeon's not quite sure why Sana brings it up in a coffee shop while the two study for their midterm.

  
"Yeah." She answers quickly, flipping the page, her eyes refusing to leave the trail of words she's forced to memorize for her class. "I know."

  
Sana doesn't look up either and instead continues to type on her laptop. Her glasses, Nayeon sees from the corner of her eyes, are a bit askew.

  
It's cute.

  
"Japan isn't too far from Korea," Sana muses after a little bit, sipping on her green tea, "But it is far."

  
"It's pretty far," she answers back.

  
Sana touches her hand, fingers lightly nudging the knuckles that turned white from gripping her pencil so hard.

  
Nayeon smiles and shrugs.

  
Sana smiles, although she looks ready to cry.

  
\--

  
"I kissed Momo," Nayeon says to get the next time they're in a love hotel off the streets of Hongdae. "I think I might like her."

  
Sana nips at her ears before flopping on top of her. She chuckles, rolling her eyes, "My best friend?"

  
Nayeon grins sheepishly. "Yeah."

  
"That's fair," Sana chuckles, "But don't think about her now, that's weird."

  
She stares as Sana pulls off her shirt, the lace underneath captivating her once again as she kisses the girl briefly. "I don't think I could think of anyone but you."

  
\--

  
They're lying side by side, Nayeon acting as the smaller spoon as Sana presses against her back with her breath grazing the nape of her neck. Neither are asleep -- neither can fall asleep.

  
Sana's hand is close to her chest, her fingertips feeling the rapid thump of her heart beneath, and Nayeon can feel her hastening breath beat against her skin.

  
She's not quite sure who breaks the silence first, but the rustle of sheets shreds the plea of silence into a torrid of unsaid thoughts.

  
"I think I'm in love with you," Sana is the first to confess as her face hides itself behind her left shoulder.

  
Nayeon hesitates.

  
"I think I am too."

  
\--

  
They don't speak about it anymore. There's two months before Sana leaves.

  
Nayeon gets closer to Momo. She eventually plucks the courage to ask her out on a date while Sana grins, throwing the two of them a thumbs-up before linking Nayeon a bunch of restaurants to go to.

  
There's one month left by the time Momo asks Nayeon out, and they're together for real this time.

  
Sana is there the entire time, supporting the two as her packed bags sit in the corner of the room, ready to depart when necessary.

  
The last time they kiss, Nayeon has to brush the tears falling from Sana's cheek as their lips press gently for a final time. Her own eyes blur, the breath catching in her throat.

  
She'd prefer Sana stab her with a blunt knife then see the forced smile that the girl gives instead.

  
"It's time for me to go."

  
Nayeon holds onto Sana's fingers, playing with the familiar grooves and shape. "Japan and Korea isn't too far," She says softly, unable to look at Sana.

  
It's time for Sana to pause. She chuckles a little bit, humorlessly, "It's pretty far."

  
\--

  
Sana leaves with a party thrown for her in the dorms; she's popular and friends with almost everyone it seems. Nayeon is happy to see so many people sad to see Sana go, but it's aggravating to be so far away from the girl on her last day.

  
Momo hangs about at her side for a little, kissing her on the cheek (it makes her heart flutter in a lovely sort of way) before flitting to Sana's side, wrapping her arms around her best friend in a tight squeeze.

  
She sits at the punch bowl, drinking from the obviously spiked liquid (vodka, it seems) while the world slowly tilts and gets dizzier, louder, brighter.

  
Sana is there at the end, sitting next to her with a silly paper crown on her head and a bunch of paper streamers taped to her clothes in a mock robe. "Hey."

  
Nayeon smiles cheerfully, alcohol pumping in her blood. "Hey."

  
"Are you okay?"

  
"Great. This stuff is good," She chuckles, offering Sana a drink. The latter refuses, but that was to be expected. "Last day, huh?"

  
Sana grins, bittersweet. "Yeah. I'm going to miss it a lot."

  
"Your Korean is much better than the beginning."

  
"It'd be awful if it stayed the same or got worse since I've been here a year!"

  
"You're right, you're right."

  
They glance at each other, eyes catching for a moment before the two burst into giggles. Nayeon knows Sana loves her, and she knows that Sana can feel the reciprocated love. Yet, the two stay a distance away from one another, grinning like fools.

  
\--

  
"You should come to Japan," Momo says to her one day, kissing her on the forehead before plopping down onto the couch. Nayeon slams on her controller, pressing the finishing move before turning with an eyebrow piqued.

  
"I can't speak Japanese."

  
"I'll be there with you, dummy," Momo chuckles, flicking her forehead lightly, "And Sana and Mina live nearby to my city. We're all in the same general part of Japan."

  
"Yeah, maybe," She slams on the controller again, cursing as her chosen player is knocked to the ground.

  
Momo grabs the extra controller, pushing Nayeon with her feet to return to the menu to click the two-player option.

  
"Sana's dating this Taiwanese girl. A model, I think?"

  
Nayeon glances over briefly, a bemused smile crossing her lips. "Really?"

  
"Yeah. They hit it off really well is what Mina told me. They've been dating for like a couple of months now?"

  
Nayeon nods, "Picture?"

  
Momo rolls her eyes, opening her phone and pulling up Sana's Facebook profile. She's right. The girl is super cute -- really tall too, with large ears that protrude even with the baseball cap placed on her head.

  
"I'm cuter," Nayeon says matter-of-factly, although she does have to admit Sana looks incredibly happy, laughing with this girl. "Right?"

  
Momo simply kisses her on the cheek before answering "Yeah, but Tzuyu's hotter."

  
"A year in our relationship, and this is how you treat me? Let's break up, we're over," She grumbles, shoving the laughing girl over before kicking her feet on top of Momo's lap. "Japan, huh?"

  
Momo chuckles off once, throwing a piece of popcorn her way (Nayeon glares) before nodding.

  
"Japan isn't too far from Korea."

  
Nayeon purses her lips before sighing. She huffs, smiling in the end.

  
"Yeah. You're right."

**Author's Note:**

> i love angst ^tm. written on my phone on a 1 hr plane ride (but edited! for once!)


End file.
